Sway With Me
by Skulduggery Skellington
Summary: Oh dance with me... Migelio


Tulio felt the music rush through his body as he moved his feet to the corresponding beat. A sensational feeling ran down his spine as he lost himself to the excitement and flow of things around him. With the push of the wine of the evening, he felt as free as he was when they escaped El Dorado with a loud departure.

It had been a year and a half and Chel just wasn't just cutting it anymore. With the new world open to her, she tended to bask in another presence. Tulio was upset. He had found her in the back of a an alley with another Spanish man over her. He shouldn't have been surprised but he was. He was angry with himself for inviting her at all and thinking they would stay together. What a stupid thought. What was worse… It was Valentines Day.

Now here he was in a party, trying to put himself in another mind set. He was too focused on this that he didn't even realize Miguel pushing through the crowd to him. Tulio lifted his head only at the call of his own name from the blonde.

"Tulio," he was saying, "Thank goodness I found you. I heard about Chel…" Miguel paused at her name. "Look, I'm sorry but come on. You can't be treating yourself like this. Loathing by yourself is no fun." He smiled a crooked smile that Tulio just loved to see.

The raven haired nodded. "I understand. I will see what I can do to change that." He grabbed Miguel's wrist. "Come. Dance." Tulio began to move his feet again.

A song that Miguel recognized began to play and he smiled. Tulio was the one that needed to be taken care of at the best of times. The blonde took hold of the others hands and began to turn him in circles as the lyric's were sung.

_When marimba rhythms start to play, dance with me… Make me sway. Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold me close… sway me more. _

Miguel twirled Tulio in a circle by his hand with a grin, receiving one just from his partner.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze, bend with me… sway with ease. When you dance you have a way with me, stay with me… sway with me._

Tulio ran his hand over Miguel's waist smoothly as he took a few steps forward, Miguel taking steps backward.

_Other dancers may be on the floor but my eyes will see only you. Only you have that magic technique when we sway I grow weak._

Tulio took hold of Miguel's hand and waist and dipped him back quickly and smoothly.

_I can hear the sound of violins long before it begins. Makes me feel as only you know how, sway me smooth… sway me now._

With a light blush, Miguel pushed him back and took change but forcing the other straight and twirling in place, both in sync and mirror like. He paused his footing for a moment to part from Tulio for a moment to sway his arm away, Tulio mirroring, and then returning to their original position. They danced together as if they were made to even if it was just for this night.

For a few minutes, Tulio was happy and enjoying himself, forgetting about the issues of the outside world. Miguel was indeed his life saver.

_Other dancers may be on the floor but my eyes will see only you. Only you have that magic technique when we sway I grow weak… I grow weak…_

Miguel this time took the liberty of dipping Tulio.

_I can hear the sound of violins long before it begins. Makes me feel as only you know how, sway me smooth… sway me now._

After regaining their stance, they circled again, seeing the world disappear from around them.

_Makes me feel as only you know how, sway me smooth… sway me now._

They looked into each other's eyes the whole time, watching the other for a show of weakness though neither or both of them must have had it.

_Makes me feel as only you know how, sway me smooth… sway me now._

They slowed their pace to a slow walk, lacing their fingers with one another.

_Sway me… sway me…_

They edged slightly closer to each other, Tulio feeling Miguel's breath already on his lips.

_Sway me now…._

Tulio pressed his lips to Miguel's and slowly and passionately, they began to kiss each other feeling the need for the other more then ever from now until the end of time. It was true no one could compare to the opposite half. Not in this world and maybe not the next.

"Happy Valentines Tulio…" Miguel whispered, "I won't leave you like those others…"

That's all the raven haired man wanted to hear. 

**Feb 13 2011 An entry! Hope you liked it haha xD Enjoy!**


End file.
